Conseils Chauds
by CarolinaTxr
Summary: Harry resolve fazer uma entrevista sobre sua vida sexual, mas não imaginava ficar vidrado no cheiro de Pansy.


**Título:** Conseils Chauds  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Clarice/Carolina T.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> T  
><strong>Observações:<strong>Fanfic para XIII Challenge Violeta do fórum 6v.

* * *

><p><strong>Conseils Chauds<strong>

_Clarice/Carolina T_

O cabelo preto ondulado até o meio das costas, a saia preta até o meio do joelho a blusa branca e o decote, a pena de repetição rápida girando no ar, o pergaminho na mesa, o sorriso nos lábios avermelhados e a malicia nos olhos negros. A voz suave saindo da garganta, a pergunta irônica, o suor descendo até o colo, as sobrancelhas se erguendo.

"Potter, você está se sentindo bem?" A língua passando pelo lábio superior, os dedos de unhas vermelho e anéis dourados com enormes pedras estralando perto dos olhos de Harry, que balançou a cabeça se endireitando.

Sua mão estava apertando a calça com força, e sua respiração estava demasiada acelerada.

"Hum, claro, porque não estaria?" Rebateu com outra pergunta, piscando os olhos e depois os desviando – eles estavam quase acompanhando Pansy levantar o cabelo e balançar a mão perto do pescoço. "Qual foi sua ultima pergunta mesmo?"

"_Última_? Você quer dizer a primeira, não é? Já que não respondeu nenhuma até agora. Só ficou lambendo os lábios e mordendo-os. Potter, pode agora responder?"

"Claro, e qual era?"

"Muitos de nossos leitores – em maioria mulheres – querem saber como anda sua relação com a Ginny Weasley. Como vocês dois são na cama." A pena de repetição rápida escrevendo enquanto a mulher falava, e Harry ergueu os olhos para ver se não estavam colocando nada a mais, e quando percebeu que estava tudo certo, voltou a olhar para Parkinson, que bateia com os dedos na mesa, irritada.

Depois de processar a pergunta e corar, fez um barulho estranho com a garganta e disse que aquela pergunta era muito pessoal.

"Potter," bufou, enquanto estreitava os olhos para o homem, de uma força ameaçadora. "quando eu perguntei se você tinha tempo para uma entrevista para a revista _Conseils Chauds¹_, a revista mais vendida do País, eu disse claramente que íamos fazer um especial sobre sexo, entrevistando dois homens e duas mulheres famosos. Já entrevistamos Amir Doulevan't, a dona da marca de roupa _Doulevan't_, o jogador Oliver Wood, que joga como goleiro para o _Puddlemere United_, a escritora de romances mais vendidos no mundo, Lavander Brown – que estudou com você, na Gryffindor – e claro, o Menino-que-sobreviveu, o Eleito, o Salvador do mundo bruxo, Harry Potter. Digo, você! Todos já deram a entrevista, sem achar nada constrangedor, dando dicas, falando como fazem, quando fazem, por quantas horas." Olhou-o irritada, os olhos estreitando ainda mais. "E agora só falta você, Potter. Tem como, por favor, responder a pergunta?"

Mordeu os lábios. Não tinha prestado atenção ao que Pansy falara quando entrara no seu escritório no Ministério da magia, porque estava ocupado demais observando as curvas, a pele morena, o cheiro de mel e açúcar, o contorno dos lábios, o colo, as pernas, o suor que descia pelo pescoço, e a sensualidade que ela emanava, _quase_ sem querer. Só _quase_.

"Hum, ok. Qual era a pergunta mesmo?" Ouviu-a repetir irritada, e depois de disfarçar uma tosse, suspirou e tentou responder calmamente. "Hum, eu e Ginny somos muito ocupados, mas bem, eu não sei como responder, e não é pra colocar isso na entrevista. Nós dois somos quentes, eu acho, na cama. Não pode ser outra pergunta não?"

"Ok." Bufou, fazendo com que a pena de repetição rápida riscasse tudo que havia escrito até agora. "Pra você, às vezes é necessário um sexo sem amor? Só casual? Ou todas às vezes têm que ter aquele clima romântico?"

"Oh..." Harry lambeu e mordeu os lábios novamente, batucando com os dedos na mesa, percebendo que estava começando a suar. "Não, acho que não é necessário, pra mim. Se ficar sempre naquele clima romântico enjoa, não é? Às vezes, só por prazer mesmo é legal."

"Então isso quer dizer que, você e Ginny Weasley às vezes optam por um sexo mais selvagem? Com direito a gritos e palavrões?"

"Não! Quer dizer, sim. Mas não tão selvagem, quero dizer. Sem essa de palavrões, isso me... _broxa_, entende?"

Pansy riu, um sorriso malicioso, e Harry corou. Até a raiz dos cabelos.

"E você _broxa_ com muita freqüência?"

"Ora, é claro que não."

"Então você se garante?"

"Eu me garanto."

"Que ótimo, Harry. Então Ginny tem sorte, certo?"

"Toda a sorte do mundo." Respondeu irônico, enquanto Pansy soltava uma gargalhada, prendendo os cabelos em um coque mal feito, deixando alguns fios se espalharem pelo pescoço.

Lambeu o lábio superior, e fez a pergunta que desde o começo estava com vontade de fazer.

"E são quantas vezes? Por dia, semana, mês, ano?"

"Quê? Ah. Então, sobre isso." Sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e os dedos continuavam a batucar a mesa. "Muitas."

"Por dia?"

"Não... Olha, eu não fico contando, certo?"

"Tem gente que conta, faz um calendário. Três vezes por dia equivalem a vinte e uma vezes por semanas e com isso oitenta e quatro vezes por mês, e..."

"Mas eu.. Olha, eu e Ginny, como já disse antes, somos muito ocupados. Não tem como ficarmos fazendo sexo três vezes por dia quando eu tenho que sair de casa seis da manha e chegar quase onze horas, não é?"

"Então são só nos feriados?" Pansy arregalou os olhos, fingindo surpresa, mas por dentro ria.

"Claro que não!" Harry gritou, desesperado. Mas a verdade é que já devia fazer um mês ou mais que ele não conseguira fazer nada com Ginny, por isso ficou tão abalado com a imagem sensual de Pansy.

"Uhum. Vamos para outra pergunta. Você tem alguma fantasia sexual? Do estilo, ficar preso em algemas?"

"Oh, não."

"Então é do estilo mais simples?"

"Não tão simples."

"Ora, Potter. Conte-nos como gosta, então."

Harry estreitou os olhos, porque Pansy também estreitava de uma forma muito desafiadora.

"Gosto de simples, mas quente, entende? Claro que tenho uns pontos fracos, como cheiro de mel, isso me excita. E beijos no pescoço, e _lá_. Mordidas também. Na ponta da orelha, hum. E respiração no meu rosto. Gemidos baixos, claro."

"Vaginal, anal ou oral?"

"_Meu Deus_! Sei lá, acho que os três."

"Acha? Você já fez os três?"

"Certamente que sim." Disse, não muito confiante. Anal nunca experimentara antes.

"Bem, Potter, nossa entrevista está chegando ao fim, mas me fala, além do cheiro de mel, dos beijos em certos lugares, da respiração no seu rosto, tem outra coisa que você acha excitante?"

Pensou. Uma vez ele achara muito excitante quando Ginny colocou morangos cobertos de chocolate na sua boca, enquanto sentava em cima dele, movimentando-se devagar.

"Acho que morangos com cobertura de chocolate."

"Oh, você não é o primeiro, sabia? Na próxima edição, a que vai estar sua entrevista, vamos colocar uma receita para o bom sexo com sabor morando ao chocolate. Quem sabe você não prepara essa receita e acabe fazendo oitenta e quatro vezes por mês?"

"Eu não vou responder isso, Parkinson."

"_Ok_. Adeus, Potter. Mandarei uma coruja coma edição da revista antes de ser publicada para você, com algum presentinho. Para o Oliver, por exemplo, demos um óleo para passar na vassoura dele, se é que você me entende."

"Hum, ok, estarei esperando." Estreitou os olhos, enquanto Pansy sorria cinicamente. Levantou-se e apertou a mão que a mulher estendia, e quando a mesma saiu da sala – Harry sem querer _mesmo_ reparando no jeito como rebolava – pode suspirar aliviado. Não queria admitir, mas estava com um medo tremendo da entrevista. Por Deus, ele falou que ele e Ginny não _faziam _muitas vezes. Ela o mataria, com certeza.

Respirou por uma ultima vez o cheiro de mel com açúcar que continuava na sala, e quando saiu para comer algo, entrou em uma lanchonete trouxa e pediu um omelete com muita calda de mel e uma coca gelada, porque o liquido era negro como os olhos de Pansy, mas ele realmente não queria pensar nisso. _Agora. _

* * *

><p>Já havia passado duas semanas desde o desastre da entrevista, e Harry temia o dia que a revista fosse publicada. Mas sabia que se sentia seguro, afinal, a coruja de Pansy não havia chegado ainda.<p>

Até agora.

Viu uma coruja entrando pela sua janela e pousando um pacote na sua frente.

Mordeu os lábios, hesitando. Podia esquecer do desastre da entrevista com o tanto de trabalho que tinha, mas parecia impossível. E Ginny resolveu fazer bolo de mel, como se isso ajudasse. E tinha uma loja perto do Ministério que Harry só foi perceber depois da entrevista, que vendia produtos sexuais e na prateleira estava uma algema. E sem falar nos sonhos com _ela_.

"Harry, a entrevista! Abra logo, estou louca pra ver" Ginny sorriu maliciosa, e Harry deixou escapar um gemido de frustração e medo.

Abriu o pacote, e viu uma foto de alguma modelo loira na capa, que mandava beijinhos e mordia os lábios, e uma enorme caixa que colocou de lado. Abriu a revista, com medo. Foi procurando até achar sua própria foto, sorrindo e piscando.

Começou a ler em voz alta.

_Pra quem salvou o mundo bruxo das mãos de Voldemort, e viu as pessoas ao seu redor morrerem_ – ela não devia ter dito isso – sussurrou Ginny – _Harry Potter, O Salvador do mundo Bruxo, se sente envergonhado ao conversar sobre sua vida sexual. _

_Depois de minutos me encarando, lambendo os lábios e suando frio, pediu para que eu repetisse algumas perguntas. Ele não quis dizer como os dois – ele e Ginevra Weasley_ – percebeu Ginny revirando os olhos - _, são na cama, mas depois de outras perguntas acabou respondendo. _

_**Pra você, às vezes é necessário um sexo sem amor? Só casual? Ou todas às vezes têm que ter aquele clima romântico?**_

_Oh... Não, acho que não é necessário, pra mim. Se ficar sempre naquele clima romântico enjoa, não é? Às vezes, só por prazer mesmo é legal._

_**Então isso quer dizer que, você e Ginny Weasley às vezes optam por um sexo mais selvagem? Com direito a gritos e palavrões?**_

_Não! Quer dizer, sim. Mas não tão selvagem, quero dizer. Sem essa de palavrões, isso me... _broxa_, entende?_

_**E você **_**broxa**_** com muita freqüência?**_

_Ora, é claro que não._

_**Então você se garante?**_

_Eu me garanto._

_**Que ótimo, Harry. Então Ginny tem sorte, certo?**_

_Toda a sorte do mundo._

_**E são quantas vezes? Por dia, semana, mês, ano?**_

_Quê? Ah. Então, sobre isso. Muitas._

_**Por dia?**_

_Não... Olha, eu não fico contando, certo?_

_**Tem gente que conta, faz um calendário. Três vezes por dia equivalem a vinte e uma vezes por semanas e com isso oitenta e quatro vezes por mês, e...**_

_Mas eu.. Olha, eu e Ginny, como já disse antes, somos muito ocupados. Não tem como ficarmos fazendo sexo três vezes por dia quando eu tenho que sair de casa seis da manha e chegar quase onze horas, não é?_

_**Então são só nos feriados?**_

_Claro que não!_

_**Uhum. Vamos para outra pergunta. Você tem alguma fantasia sexual? Do estilo, ficar preso em algemas?**_

_Oh, não._

_**Então é do estilo mais simples?**_

_Não tão simples._

_**Ora, Potter. Conte-nos como gosta, então.**_

_Gosto de simples, mas quente, entende? Claro que tenho uns pontos fracos, como cheiro de mel, isso me excita. E beijos no pescoço, e _lá._ Mordidas também. Na ponta da orelha, hum. E respiração no meu rosto. Gemidos baixos, claro._

_**Vaginal, anal ou oral?**_

Meu Deus!_ Sei lá, acho que os três._

_**Acha? Você já fez os três?**_

_Certamente que sim._

_**Bem, Potter, nossa entrevista está chegando ao fim, mas me fala, além do cheiro de mel, dos beijos em certos lugares, da respiração no seu rosto, tem outra coisa que você acha excitante?**_

_Acho que morangos com cobertura de chocolate._

_**Oh, você não é o primeiro, sabia? Na próxima edição, a que vai estar sua entrevista, vamos colocar uma receita para o bom sexo com sabor morando ao chocolate. Quem sabe você não prepara essa receita e acabe fazendo oitenta e quatro vezes por mês? **_

_Eu não vou responder isso, Parkinson._

Harry parou de ler, jogando a revista para Ginny que estava muito vermelha. E ele não queria saber o porquê.

"Ela não cortou nada, meu Deus. Ela não tem senso. Fez isso só pra zoar com a minha cara!" Harry andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Ginny terminava de ler o resto da matéria. Olhou incerto para a caixa e resolveu a abrir. Dentro tinha uma caixa de veludo preta e um pote de mel, e Harry não quis saber o porquê do pote, abriu a caixa de veludo e viu uma algema prateada e um bilhete, escrito apenas um agradecimento pela entrevista, que a redação adorou, e que ele devia fazer isso mais vezes. _Fazer o quê_ ele também não queria saber.

"_Hem hem_." Ouviu Ginny pigarrear, e olhar para a caixa. "Que ótimo, Harry. Que tal se a gente não fizer uma coisa: Sexo anal, cheio de mel. Já que nós já fizemos muito isso, não é?" Estreitou os olhos. "Que eu saiba, meu perfume é de canela e não de mel, e nunca usamos o caldo em nenhuma das nossas _raras_ transas. Então, como é que isso te excita? E pelo amor de Merlin, anal! Nós nunca fizemos anal. E que ótimo, algemas. Vamos precisar. Já que você gosta de algo selvagem."

"Ginny, eu... O cheiro dela, o perfume estava muito forte e..."

"_Potter,_ você só está piorando a sua situação, falando que ficou excitado com o cheiro de _Pansy Parkinson_." Ginny jogou a revista na mesa e subiu as escadas.

A única coisa que Harry pode fazer é soltar um gemido de frustração. Ele sabia que com a Ginny só foi o _começo_.

Ele estava ferrado. _Literalmente ferrado_.

* * *

><p>¹<em> Conseils Chauds<em> significa Dicas Quentes. Eu sei, é horrível, mas foi na única coisa que consegui pensar.

Eu sou péssima com entrevista. Então relevem.

Espero que gostem, adorei escrevê-la. Não foi betado, então perdoem-me por qualquer erro. E reviwes.


End file.
